Holding On
by DerpPaws-McReedus-Caryl-LOVER
Summary: "It's everything you wanted and everything you don't, it's one door swinging open and one door swinging close" One moment of pure bliss turns into a tradegy as things are revealed and new life and death surrounds them, it is a mistake or is it a miracle. CARYL & METH story. Co-written between DerpPaws and Yazzy x. Rated M, read at your OWN RISK! Cover art by stuff-i-do on DA.


**A/N:: So me and my lovely bestie Yazzy x have decided to write a story together, because well we can and rock together. woop woop. So this is a Caryl story, that also has Meth in it...so a Caryl and Meth story I guess. :) Merle and Beth team up to find a way to get Carol and Daryl together and when they finally do they get together and all, so yeah.**

**This first chapter might be a bit...wait no, a LOT long, sorry we got carried away, we couldn't stop, it was too much fun! :D but we left you with a ciffhanger so yeah, you most likly won't have to wait long for a update...not as long as you do for my updates, since I take up to 4 days atleast, haha...sometimes weeks *cough ..sorry.. cough* anyways, enough of my mouth, I talk too much, time for some Caryl, here we go!**

* * *

Carol sighed, her and Beth had been doing the laundry for the past two hours and the pile of things needing to be washed still looked never ending.

Ever since the Woodbury people had moved into the prison there was so much more that needed to be done, runs were more frequent, Daryl and Merle were always out hunting, meals took longer to prepare and the amount of laundry was ridiculous.

She didn't mind doing the laundry and cooking not really but it wasn't like the women from Woodbury helped them as much as they could have. Sure most of them were older women and a few had medical conditions that limited how much help they could be, like arthritis in their hands or feet but there were also some that could help and just didn't want to. This caused lots of the burden of 'house-work' to fall onto Beth and herself.

"How about we finish off these last few items, then we can head back to the cell block to start on lunch?" Carol rinsed off one of the shirts she had in the pot for soaking the clothes in.

"Yeah, my fingers are going numb from trying to scrub the walker blood out of these clothes." Beth scrubbed the pair of pants in her hands one last time before rinsing them off and hanging them on the makeshift washing line that Daryl and Merle had set up for them.

**-Holding On-**

Daryl was pissed. Every morning, they got up early and every night, they got in late and exhaused. Ever since the Woodbury folk moved in, Daryl and Merle we're constanting hunting for most the day because food left quick. They we're like pigs, look what they wanted and ate it and they hardly ever helped. It was hell for poor Beth and Carol who had to do the fuckin house-work all by themselves. It bugged the shit out of Daryl and Merle and they didn't seem to be happy either.

Merle stopped and looked towards the sound of leaves cracking, he raised a finger to Daryl to hold up and Daryl stilled, focusing on Merle. Merle took his knife and slung it at a tree in the distance. Noise soon followed as a buck moved away from the sound and closer to them. They crounched as the tough male came into sight. Daryl still had his eyes on Merle's hand when Merle flicked his hand towards the buck. Daryl looked up and aimed, and as soon as Merle whistled to get the deer to look their way, he fired and hit it square between the eyes. Yeah they we're a good team, helluva lot better than any of the damn woodbury lazy fuckers.

Merle sighed as they claimed the bunk. Daryl yanked the arrow from the animal's head in one swift move, smirking, "i'd like ta see one of them assholes to do this"

Merle chuckled, "dumb bitches wouldn't stand a night out 'ere, ey?"

Daryl nodded, "hell yeah!" He grinned as a squirrel came into view, he loaded his crossbow and took the small mammal's life in one small movement. Daryl retrieved the kill, ripping the arrow neatly from it and tying it to his belt where a string of squirrels lay, "soon ya gonna hold some, my string's almost full" Merle nodded, "Mmmm"

Daryl slung his new crossbow over his shoulder, about a week ago Carol had gave him this crossbow as a gift. He happily accepted it, and ever since used it. It was still shiny and had his name written in red cursive on the side, 'Daryl Dixon' with a neat little design underneath. He loved it, he found out Carol herself wrote the red on the side and when he asked what she did it out of, Rick had grinned, saying "paint".

Merle grinned, "what ya thinkin' of baby bro?"

Daryl shook his head, sighing, "nothin'. We better get some more before headin' back. Them woodbury will eat like pigs" Merle acknowledged him with a snort and a growl.

**-Holding On-**

Carol placed the water to boil onto the stove, her and Beth opted to cook pasta for lunch as Daryl and Merle hadn't returned from their hunt yet. Daryl had told her he didn't want to be gone for long this morning before he left but she knew that he still probably wouldn't be back for a while, her and Beth weren't the only ones that the burden of the Woodbury people fell on.

She was happy at least that Glenn had fixed the prison kitchens up for her so that they were clean to use and two of the ovens worked. It made a good change from cooking squirrel over an open fire in the yard.

"Should we set aside some plates for Merle and Daryl for when they get back?" Beth walked over to Carol's side to empty jars of tomato sauce into a large pan.

"Mmm, yeah just grab two of those bowls out of the cupboard over there" Carol pointed to the far corner of the room. "They'll be hungry after hunting all morning."

Beth felt dead on her feet already, nevermind that she had to watch Judith for the night as well, so she wasn't likely to get a lot of sleep and then she'd have another long day of 'house work' tomorrow. She really didn't know how Carol did it all winter and even now.

The women from Woodbury, Mrs. Jones and Ms. Johnson -who were surpossed to be helping with lunch today- finally arrived as they were dishing out bowls for the Dixon brothers. They just strolled into the kitchens idly chatting. "You're LATE, lunch is already done!" Carol was a patient woman, hell she had to be with the life she'd had but her patience was wearing thin, her family were working themselves to bone to provide for these people when only a few members of their group were useful like Bob the medic or Tyresse and Sasha.

"Sorry, I was having a nap and overslept." Did Mrs Jones seriously think that was an excuse for leaving all the work to Beth and her. Bragging that she had a nice lone sleep, when Carol had about five hours sleep last night.

Ms Johnson turned to look over at Beth, "Why are you dishing the plates out here, isn't it easier to dish it out in the common room?" Were they seriously telling them how to do it? Carol was getting pissed off very quickly!

"Yes, we will. I am just setting aside a plate for Merle and Daryl when they get back from their hunt." Beth shook her head.

"Oh, they aren't even back yet? So I guess there is no meat for lunch" Ms Johnson looked over Beth's shoulder to see what she was dishing up. "Pasta, great." She mumbled under her breath but Carol heard her loud and clear. But now, Carol's patient was gone and her anger was over her head, fuck it.  
"No! They are not back yet, I wonder why, maybe because they are out trying to hunt enough to feed all of you, when you don't even help in return. If you don't like what we cook for your lunch maybe you should make it your damn selfs!" She practically growled at them.

She was pretty sure smoke was going to start coming out her ears and nose soon. They had no right to talk about Daryl like that! He worked harder than anyone, going on runs, hunting, taking watch. He was a good man, a man of honour and he didn't deserve to be spoken about like that.

**-Holding On-**

Merle and Daryl we're heading back, it was way past the time they said they would come back but they needed extra meat for the extra pig mouths that we're added. Daryl had been having a lot more weight on his shoulders from all the things he had to do, plus it seemed he had his own fangirls, lots of the woodbury ladies eyed his ass whenever he bended down or crounched and stared, droolingly, at his arms when he worked, they tried to touch him so much and it annoyed him. The worse part was Carol had her own pack of men behind her too.

Right as they entered the prison, Daryl tripped on a stone and fell head first into the ground, his right ankle getting smashed between the weight of the buck and the ground, he yelled out in pain as Glenn and Rick came running up. The men got the buck off him and took in all the meat, while Merle looked his brother over, he had a deep scratch on his cheek -that would need stitches- and his ankle was swollen and turning blue and purple. Dammit. Merle sighed as his brother hopped onto his good foot and leaned against him, "boy, ya gettin' clumsy or feeble?"

Daryl growled as they made their way inside, "shut up. This fuckin' hurts!" They went into the common room and sat him down on the old couch in the corner, putting a pillow down, where he put his swollen ankle, that now had a big knot in it and was all colors mostly with a great deal of black and purple. Daryl groaned, what the fuck was he gonna do now? His ankle was practically a balloon! Hershal came in, and gave his foot a glance of worry before looking at his cheek, he looked him over and checked his ankle, "son, your ankle is sprained bad, your gonna need crutches for two weeks and usually a boot would do..but some kind of hard wrap to keep it straight and protected would also do, that you will need for about two months. Sorry, but that has to be done, i'll get Rick to go on a run to a pharmacy and clinic for meds and supplies needed for this situation" he gave his cheek another look-over, "plus, your cheek needs a few stitches, its a little too deep for liking. Your gonna need to rest, no moving of the ankle either, keep in bed till we get the boot and needed supplies, no walking or moving what-so-ever"

Daryl groaned, "fuck this. This is gonna be life in boring hell!" Hershal nodded and sighed, "sorry son. Remember to be caleful though".  
Daryl glared at the man, "I was. Damn buck has some weight to it!" Just then Carol came in, her eyes we're full on concern and dissapointment.

A young woman from woodbury, named Nicole Bruntie -who looked in her thirtys- was close by Hershal and Daryl, listening, taking close notice to the situation, wanting to help in any way. This man, this handsome dirty redneck, would be all hers soon. ALL hers.

**-Holding On-**

After Carol had left the Woodbury ladies to serve the rest of the lunch, Merle had come to tell her and Beth that Daryl was injured and that Hershel might need some help, she all but ran to the common room only slowing down right before she reached the entrance.

She immediately searched the room for him, finding him sitting in front of Hershel with a massively swollen ankle. It looked terrible, bruises were already starting to show plus it looked almost twice the size of his other ankle. This was bad, he wouldn't be able to walk on that foot for a good while and she knew how much he hating just sitting around all day doing nothing.

Without even thinking she walked over to stand next to them, to see if she could be any help. Hershel had been teaching her some of his medical knowledge so she knew how to do all the basics like stitches.

"Hershel, is there anything I can do to help?" Carol asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. "Yes. Could you clean this gash and stitch it up please." Hershel pointed towards Daryl's cheek. "Okay." Carol grabbed the alcohol wipes out of Hershel's kit, that was laid out on the table already.

As she did, she turned slightly and noticed one of the women was glaring at her with narrowed eyes, what was her name again Natalie no, Nicky no, ahh yes Nicole. But what did Carol do that was pissing her off so much? She didn't have a clue, what could make her look that angry towards her, looking into her eyes she noticed they weren't just filled with anger but maybe jealousy.

Hershal went to get some ice for Daryl's ankle while Carol came back over and started to get the needle ready to stitch up his cheek. Daryl sighed, aware of the fake-titted bitch staring daggers at Carol's back, he glared at the woman but she only smirked in return, licking her lips slowly with her tongue before returning her rude gaze back to Carol. He looked down at Carol and groaned, "fuck this" he muttered as she tied a thin string to the end of the needle. She had the alcohol wipes in her hand now, she had finished tying the string to the needle, which she then put aside for later, so she grabbed the wipe and looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes and tensed, ready for the stinging pain that was bound to come the second she put the wipe to his cheek. Fuck that buck.

Nicole watched the two of them, she was full on jealous as the woman named Carol got to help the man of all her sweaty porn dreams, she would always fix her situations in private with thoughts of Daryl and sometimes she would steal his underwear or a arrow from his crossbow and play with it or smell and kiss it while using her hand to work her up. Yeah, shes a slut, who the fuck cares? Daryl will surely want her more for what she is. She has a great set of tits and a big ass and dont forget about her insanely tight pussy. Oh yes, she would be having him real soon.

Beth sat at one of the tables near by Carol and Daryl, rocking Judith softly. She didn't like the way Nicole was glaring at Carol or eye fucking Daryl, from the look on Daryl's face right now apparently neither did he.

Beth could tell that Carol loved him, even if she would never admit to it, it was easy to see from the looks shared between them. If Daryl got together with some one else like Nicole it would destroy Carol! She had a feeling that Daryl felt a similar way about Carol but she couldn't be sure, he was so hard to read. If she had proof that he felt the same way maybe she could help the two of them get together but she couldn't do that without knowing for sure, if she did and Daryl didn't feel the same way it would hurt Carol even more. Beth didn't want Carol to get hurt she wanted her to be happy.

Looking away from Nicole she turned her attention back to Carol who was finishing up stitching Daryl's cheek.

Daryl hissed. "Stop being a baby, it doesn't hurt that bad. If you want I can even kiss it better for you?" Carol winked at Daryl, who proceeded to blush bright red like a Christmas decoration.

Daryl looked away at her tease, his face turning red, "stop" he muttered, "are ya done yet?" he asked, already impatient by just sitting there. Hershal returned, looking at Nicole then at Daryl and Carol, he smiled. He knew that they felt something for eachother but both we're too scared to show it or talk about it, either years of abuse or afraid of being rejected, who knows? It IS Daryl and Carol they are talking about here. They won't budge or admit a damn thing at this rate. Dancing around eachother and being stubborn. Yeah, they are a thing alright, when will they notice though? Before someone like Nicole comes around and breaks the other's heart.

He put the ice pack beside Carol, "Can you do this for me. Ice for a little bit, then heat for a little bit. Keep doing that repeativly for a while, hopefully the swelling will ease. Rick left on a scavenge trip to find supplies for Daryl with a few others, they will be back, hopefully, soon. Make sure he doesn't move it, keep it straight and don't let anything or anyone touch it what-so-ever without knowing the reasons" he turned to Daryl,. "and son, its going to hurt when she ices it, don't move it when she does. If you need to, hold something and focus on that thing, it'll take the pain off your mind" Daryl nodded and Hershal limped away, leaving them again.

Nicole saw her chance and spoke up, "i'll hold your hand, i'd love to help the pain go away" she gave him her best porn smile, hoping it worked.

Merle was beside Beth, sticking his finger out at the baby and watching as she grabbed his finger and giggled as she squeezed it, he grinned but it soon faded when he heard the pesky brunette speak up, offering to hold his brother's hand to help with the pain. He narrowed his eyes, Beth seemed to be un-easy with the woman as well and by the way Carol tensed, it seemed she didn't like her either. Merle watched closely as the next events unfolded.

"Nah, 'M fine." Daryl held onto the table with one hand and chewed on the thumb nail of the other hand, hopefully she would get the message and leave him the fuck alone!

Carol looked up at Nicole who was still moving closer towards Daryl even though he had told her he didn't want to hold her hand. She knew how annoyed he got at people invading his personal space or trying to touch him. Then Nicole did the unthinkable and grabbed Daryl's hand pulling it away from his mouth trying to intertwine their fingers. Daryl flinched causing his ankle to move slightly, a shot of pain traveling up his leg "Sonuvabitch" he growled.

"Would you mind stepping back." It wasn't a question but a statement. "He doesn't need to move and hurt his leg any more than it already is!" Carol couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the women, she didn't like her one bit. First she was glaring at her, then raping Daryl with her eyes and now she was making him uncomfortable causing him to hurt himself. Her day kept getting worse and worse, she really just wanted to get Daryl's ankle sorted then pass out in her bunk.

Nicole glared at Carol and hissed, "you don't tell me what to do bitch" she kissed the back of the angonized hunter's hand and he pulled his hand away, all but yelling at the slut, "get the fuck away whore! Ya already caused enough pain, and she can tell ya what to do dammit!"

Nicole backed up and nodded, "sure thing baby. See you later then, I know pain makes you grumpy, I forgive you" and with that she left, hips swaying intentionally as she left.

Merle growled, calling after the woman, "hey, fake-tits, ya got anythin' real on ya pathetic excuse for a girl?" Nicole gasped and stomped off, as Daryl chuckled from where he was, "damn straight!" he looked at Carol then at his screwed up ankle, "dammit, that hurt!"

Carol just smirked trying not to burst into a fit of laughter herself, like Beth currently was while still trying to rock Judith to sleep. Her day was starting to get better, Nicole being shouted at by both Daryl and Merle then storming off had improved her mood significantly. It even sounded like Daryl was trying to defend her after Nicole had called her a bitch, this turned her smirk into a full smile, which in turn made Daryl give a half smile.

"Right. I am going to put the ice pack on it now before you move again and it swells even more, ready?" Carol picked up the ice pack holding it just above Daryl's ankle. "Mmmm, yea'." Daryl could barely even concentrate on what she was saying, his ankle was throbbing now and he knew the ice was going to sting.

Carol gently placed the ice onto his ankle careful not to hurt him anymore than necessary, hovering her hands above incase he tried to move. He went to move his leg as a reaction to the cold ice bag on his throbbing foot. "Keep still! You heard Hershel, do not move your leg!" Carol's words helped him focus on something other than the pain, his leg stilled almost immediately.

"Bossy woman." He mumbled, talking to her was a good distraction. Very good distraction.

"You know you love me bossing you around Dixon." Carol looked up at him staring into his eyes, biting her bottom lip.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, he loved it when she bit her lips, it was so cute, wait what!? He shook his head and growled, "this hurts. Ya gonna pay for this" he looked away as she smirked at him. Merle hooted from across the room, "gonna make-up for it? Oh, I know what ya mean baby bro...but don' ya think ya will hurt yer ankle rockin' the bed like that?"

Daryl shot his brother a look that made him burst into a fit of laughter, "shut up fuck nut!" he looked at his ankle which was throbbing from the cold and the pain of moving, he sighed and put his hand to his cheek, which Carol quickly swatted away with a dirty look. He smirked, knowing he touched the newly done stitches. He leaned back and watched as she counted minutes down before making the ice pack off.

Merle looked at Beth and the baby, he grinned to the little one, "ya know girlie, I think Beth here likes ya ol' Merle" he snickered when Beth snorted a disbelief laugh at his words, while inside she knew they we're true.

Beth looked up at Merle then to Carol and Daryl and back to Merle again. "Do you think he likes her?" Beth whispered to Merle, she wanted to know his thoughts on the relationship between Carol and his little brother.

"What, ya mean little mouse over there?" Merle asked, still playing with Judith, but his attention on the beautiful blonde beside him, who was talking to him.  
Beth nodded so he continued, "Anyone can see that she's got my baby bro pussy whipped, even if he ain't gettin' any." Merle laughed softly at the last part while tickling Judith's tummy with his good hand, the baby giggling with him.

She smiled watching him entertain the baby, he was a good man at heart, he would make a good daddy one day. Beth thought over what he had said, Daryl liked Carol and she clearly liked him so why hadn't they done anything about it. "She loves him too you know." Beth kept her eyes trained on Carol this time as she spoke.

Merle looked up at her, "why ain't they together then?" what the fuck? They we're head over heels for one another and they weren't no where near more than friends. The hell?...but that did sound like his brother to him, the sweet one but also shy and hesitant. When Beth nodded, he knew they had to do something to help the two dumbasses. He grinned at her and winked, "maybe we can do somethin' for the hard headers"

Beth smiled, "maybe we can get them together!" she exclaimed. Merle laughed, "damn right"

Daryl snorted as she took off the ice pack, letting it heat for a while, he snickered at her impatientness with him, "what ya thinkin'?"

Carol pulled over a chair sitting down next to Daryl's ankle, still counting the minutes in her head. "Nothing really just that today has been a very long day and it's still early."

She looked over at Merle and Beth who were laughing with big grins on their faces. What on earth were they up to? Carol had noticed the way Beth was around Merle recently, blushing when he winked at her or making sure to give him extra food at meal times. It was obvious to her that she was sweet on him, she just hoped it wasn't as obvious to the others like Hershel.

Daryl nodded, taking notice of his brother and Beth as well, "yea. Hellavu kick start mornin'" he grunted out a snort.

Carol reapplied the ice pack to his ankle, "Next time, let Merle carry the buck and he can have the busted ankle with Beth tending to it." She gave him a half smile.

He smirked at her, "I like it better this way" he whispered, winking to her as she put the ice pack on. He quickly closed his eyes and groaned loudly, "fuckin' ankle!"

"I'll remind you of that when you're sitting in your cell for two weeks not being able to move you ankle" she smirked and winked right back at him.

He chuckled, "ya get the same damn answer woman" he challenged her, a flicker in his eyes showed her he dared her to speak up to him as he grinned.

She huffed, starring straight back into his beautiful blue eyes, god she could easily get lost in those eyes. No Carol focus, he doesn't want you starring at him, you're just friends. "Only because you know I'll be waiting on you hand and foot" she pointed towards his busted ankle.

"Damn straight" he grinned, staring into her eyes, damn they we're beautiful eyes. He shifted a little, aware of the two watching them behind Carol's back, known as his idiot brother and the blonde. He narrowed his eyes, "ya just love starin' at my eyes, huh?" he smirked.

Carol could feel the heat growing in her cheeks, she was probably bright red now, damn stupid cheeks blushing and making her actions all the more obvious. "I don't know what you mean Daryl. I was uhh... Trying to concentrate on counting how many minutes the ice pack had been on." She hoped he brought her pathetic excuse for starring at him like a lovesick teenager.

He scoffed, "ya lyin'. Remember Carol, ya can never lie to me, I know when ya lie" he winked at her and whispered, "ya fidget with ya hands and look everywhere but at me" he smirked as she stiffed in disbelief and her cheeks turned crimson. He snickered, "so why ya ACTUALLY starin' at my eyes? Ya like 'em?" he raised his eyebrows, he loved teasing her. She got all nervous and always stuttered and never looked right at him, not to mention she does everything but keep her hands still. He thought it was pretty funny.

How could he see through her so easily? Surely everyone couldn't read her as easily as he could, well she hoped not.  
Since when did it become so hard to keep her hands still, she looked down at them fidgeting no matter how many times she told her brain to keep them still. His teasing had made her completely forget how long the ice pack had been on now, damn, she figured it had been long enough and set in back onto the table. She decided teasing him right back would be her best option, "Maybe if you stopped starring into my eyes, I wouldn't keep starring back at yours. And you're not good at lying either, when you do, you bite your thumbnail which makes your words turn into a mumble"

He huffed, "ya must really love my eyes though, ya look right into them at any possiable moment, I look at ya when I talk to ya" he gestured to the air teasing, "wow woman. What else ya love 'bout me?" he smirked, seeing her fidgeting intense and her eyes avert from his, this was fun.

Carol sighed, he just wasn't going to stop. Here she was dying of embarrassment and he was having fun, enjoying teasing her. He was so frustrating, she picked up the ice pack placing it on his ankle but not as gently as before. Maybe the pain of his ankle would help distract him from the conversation. No such luck he didn't even flinch, damn. Well she might as well go all in, "well that's a very long list Dixon, don't think I have the time to tell you all of it now. I'll save that list for another day when we get bored on a long watch shift or something."

Daryl shook his head with a shrugg, "we got time. Ya still gotta ice my ankle for a while. So spit it out woman" he shot back at her, eyes narrowed teasing. Oh this was fun, real fun.

Seriously. He was clearly not going to give up, "I am starting to think this day will go on forever and I'll never get to pass out on my bunk!". She didn't even really feel the need to pass out on her bunk anymore to be honest but his teasing was going to make her give in eventually and she loved him so much that the list would need to go on for days. "Seeing as we have plenty of time to talk, I'll make you a deal." She had a mischievous look in her eyes when she spoke looking straight at him.

Daryl raised his eyebrows, "what kind of deal?"

"When I tell you something from my list you have to tell me something from yours." Carol smiled at him, daring him to agree to the deal.

Daryl extended his hand, smirking, "alright" she shook it and the touch lingered too long as they removed their hands from eachother's. By now Beth and Merle we're a good enough space away, atleast out of earshot. Hopefully they can't read lips. He grinned, "you first" rolling his eyes teasingly he added, "ya starin' at my eyes 'gain!"

"I was not starring, anyways..." Carol tried to think of what to say first, there were too many things she loved about him! A couple that she wouldn't be able to say aloud or in the public area of the common room. She decided to go for an easy and obvious one first, "I love the way you look at any of the Woodbury men that come near me, as if you would kill them without a second thought, your turn!"

Daryl blushed, looking away, fuck she saw that? But he tried to not make it obvious he wanted to skin them men alive. He shook his head, play along. He smirked, "I love the way ya star at my ass whenever I bend down and ya think I don' notice" he grinned when she blushed, the fidgeting starting again.

Carol's cheeks looked like they were on fire, all this blushing was going to turn her cheeks permanently bright red soon. She thought she had been more discrete about checking out his ass, apparently not. She needed to work on her sneakiness! "I love the way you can be sweet but only to me, like always making sure I eat and giving me your jacket on watch if I look cold. And that if I ever told anyone you'd shout and cuss that it was all lies and probably throw dead squirrels at anyone that said otherwise." She laughed remembering the day back at camp when he'd throw his string of squirrels at Rick.

"Who don' like throwin' dead squirrels?" he protested, crossing his arms and huffing like a child, "I love the way ya always smile at me, that smile that ya only show to me. My smile" he winked at her, she blushed more and by now she was as bright as a christmas tree. He chuckled, this was seriously fun.

"I love the way you only seem to be able to find entertainment by teasing me!" Carol huffed, trying to tell herself to stop blushing even though she knew it wouldn't work.

He chuckled, "'cause I know it drives ya insane woman" he grinned before continuing, "I know ya have nightmares sometimes, ya will call 'Phia's name...but most time ya call mine" he looked at the ground, he still wanted to know why she called his.

Carol tilted his jaw with her hand so he was looking into her eyes again, "Daryl, whenever I call your name it's not a nightmare, it's a good dream."

He realised what meant the dreams could be, his eyes went wide, "what are they 'bout?" he asked, curious of what good things she dreamed about of him that would make her call his name.

"I imagine the same things you're dreams are about when you call my name!" She winked at him, now she understood why he thought this was so fun.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, oh yes, they we're going THERE, "and what do I and ya both dream 'bout thats of the other, huh? Tell me woman, what is so good of a dream ya call my name out. Come on now, tell me" he urged her as she kept shaking her head, bright red, her gaze skirting everywhere, never landing on any part of him and her hands working a fidget frenzy. Oh yes, this was fun for the Dixon.

There was NO WAY she was going to tell him. Nope. She was not going to tell him about the dreams she had about him when she called his name, they would both die from embarrassment. "Well... I... Ummm... There uhh..." She was completely lost for words, how did they even get onto this topic anyway. "I don't, umm... Remember that being part of the deal" She sounded way too much like a moaning child even in her own ears.

Daryl shrugged, ignoring the past part, "i'll move my ankle if ya don't spill it" he grinned as her eyes widened, he got her there. Shit. One for the redneck, zero for the mouse. Hell yeah.

"You wouldn't dare!" She pointed a finger at his chest, narrowing her eyes. "You're only going to hurt yourself worse!" This is how he wanted to play it, blackmailing her into telling him. Hell no!

He shrugged, "i've had worse" a flash from his eyes showed he would do it. He licked his lips, daring her to speak as he lifted his chin and looked down at his ankle, ready to move it. He had worse, he already can't do anything with it, why not do this, he needed to know, so whatever. She will not want him hurting himself because of her. She has no way out but to tell him, hell yes!

He was such an asshole. He really seemed determined to make her as embarrassed as humanly possible. No, she couldn't tell him, maybe she could, no. Carol kept thinking it over in her head arguing with herself whether or not she should tell him. She didn't want him to hurt his ankle but she didn't want everything to be awkward. "They're just dreams Daryl, good dreams. Please can we leave it at that?" One look at his eyes and she knew he wouldn't leave it till he got his answer. Carol sighed, mumbling "In the dreams, it's just me and you and well stuff happens that makes me happy and it makes it a good dream."

Daryl wasn't a bit satisfied with her answer, it was the same thing she said before in different terms. He narrowed his eyes and grunted, "what stuff happens?" he asked, wiggling his toes on the same foot of his bad ankle, this was fun. He would get it out of her one way or another. If this didn't work, he knew something that would. He knew that if he told her what he knew she would freak and run, maybe thats why this was so fun to him.

Carol narrowed her eyes at him when he wiggled his toes on his bad foot. Damn Dixon just wouldn't let anything go, was too determined to annoy and embarrass her. He'd seen right through her vague answers before but that didn't mean she wouldn't try again, "You know, stuff, things." She turned her gaze to her fidgeting fingers.

Daryl grunted loud, making her head snap up. Good, he has her full attention, "what kind of stuff an' things, huh?" he asked, smirking as he shifted a little making her groan and glare daggers at him. Damn this was fun. Why did he love messing with her? Because she got all wound up on it, it usually ended with her yelling at him and him laughing as she turned bright red and stomped off while other times it was vise versa.

"Daryl, you must know what I meant, so why can't you just stop being an ass and drop it? Why does it matter if I say it aloud anyways?" Carol huffed, her voice slowly raising with every word. His smirking face was really annoying her right now, he didn't even react to her words just carried on smirking at her still waiting for an answer. Fine! If this was how he wanted it she would say it, then go back to her cell to cry or pass out or die from embarrassment. "In my dreams, we were...Together and you would make me feel good, well amazing which would make me say your name, okay are you happy now?!" She wasn't even sure if he could of heard that, she'd practically whispered it while mumbling and fidgeting. Still she felt the unshed tears building in her eyes, she had said too much, had embarrassed herself. Carol stood up and walked to her cell without another word.

Daryl stood there froze. "What?" he muttered, unaware of her dispatch. He looked away, his senses coming alive, he noticed she wasn't there and he moved to get up, his ankle twisted and he fell off the couch. His yell broke out, his ankle hurt so bad, he lay on the floor, un-able to get up and Carol not there to help. What has he done?

**-Holding On-**

When Carol got up the stairs and into her cell she finally let the tears fall. She should have walked away sooner, she shouldn't have said that. The look on his face had told her enough. He'd frozen, wide eyed, he was probably so embarrassed himself and maybe even disgusted in her for having such thoughts. Carol shut the door to her cell and laid down on her bunk facing the wall letting her tears fall. Hopefully she could avoid Daryl up here as he wouldn't be able to climb the stairs to walk to her cell with his busted ankle.

**-Holding On-**

Daryl groaned in agony. He knew he pushed her too far, he knew the things she avoided we're the things she didn't want to tell but he pushed it on. And a little too far, and now she was gone and he was hurt more. Shit. Why was he such an asshole? He moaned loudly as another ripple of pain took him. His fall had caused his ankle to twist, he couldn't sit up, it hurt too bad. He attempted to look down but failed. On his third try, he got a peek and was horrified. His ankle was pulsing, he could feel it. It felt hot and sticky, there was blood, he knew that too just by the smell of the room. He sighed. His ankle looked worse, a blacker color and with boiling blood ready to pop out, their was a huge knot in it, bigger than before and bruises started to form on his foot and above his ankle. He grunted as he tried to sit up, he couldn't. He needed help and he needed it bad, he hurt his ankle worse and it wasn't looking good. Carol hadn't even finished the ice and heating. He knew more muscles got tore from his fall from the couch, but he didn't care. He needed to get help, he didn't know what he did to make his ankle feel so bad, but he needed to find out.

He took a deep breath and yelled, "CAROL! CAROL HELP! I'M HURT, BAD! PLEASE IT HURTS! CAROL! CAROL! HELP!" He knew Merle and Beth had left, most likely taking care of Judith or some shit. If anyone else heard him, fuck them, he needed Carol and her only.

**-Holding On-**

Carol's body was still shaking from sobbing when she first heard Daryl call her name, she figured he was just trying to get her to come down to talk more and she didn't feel like talking now. She tried to stop the sobs and get herself under control but it was proving difficult. When Daryl called out again she managed to stop crying and wiped her eyes on her blanket.

When she heard the words 'Help! I'm hurt!' She jumped up from her bunk and ran down the stairs stopping in front of the entrance to the common room to look for him incase this was all just a trick to get her back down there. That's when she saw him crumbled on the floor, his ankle bleeding and swollen again.

She ran to him. Dropping down to her knees next to his ankle, "Jesus Daryl, what did you do?" Her voice was filled with panic, the conversation earlier forgotten momentarily.

He grunted and closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain, "I fell off the couch tryin' to follow ya" he groaned to her, not opening his eyes. He saw the fear and panic in her eyes and it scared him, how bad was his ankle? He swollowed hard and noticed something, her eyes we're a little puffy and red, he froze for a second, realization hit him, she had been crying. Now he felt more like an ass. He moaned again.

Carol sighed, tying to examine his ankle without touching it on fear of causing him more pain. Why did he try to follow her? He should have left her alone, now he was hurt and in pain. It would take a hell of a lot longer for him to recover now too. She didn't know how to fix this, any of it, not the broken ankle or the embarrassing conversation.

"Crap...okay...okay" she muttered under her breath. "Look I have to get Hershel to help with this, wait here I'll be back." She took one last look at his ankle then stood up heading towards the yard.

Daryl watcher her go before chuckling to himself, even in the end of the world she still avoided cuss words, saying crap instead of shit, it sounded so cute...wait, what? Did he just call her cute? Fuck it. He growled and put his hands behind his head, waiting for Hershal and Carol to come back.

**-Holding On-**

Carol got out into the yard squinting as the bright Georgian sun blinded her. "Hershel! HERSHEL!" She shouted out hoping he would he hear her.

"Carol, what's wrong?" Hershel seemed to appear from nowhere walking to her right side. Hershel looked worried when he saw her, then she remembered she had been crying so probably looked like a mess.

"It's Daryl. I left him to go to my cell, then I heard him yell for me to help, he fell off the couch trying to stand up. Now there's lots of blood, more bruising and more swelling. I just..I don't know what to do!" She held back the tears for what felt like the hundredth time today, she knew she was being overly panicky but she didn't even care.

"Okay, calm down. Lets go see our stubborn patient. Trying to stand up with his ankle like that, will he ever learn to sit still and rest." Hershel sighed and started hopping towards the cell block.

**-Holding On-**

Daryl was getting restless and impatient when they finally stepped in, he was still lying on the floor with his hands neatly behind his head, he looked up at them, "oh hello Hershal. Good view down 'ere" he snickered.

Hershal eyed him sternly, he looked at Carol, "watch what I do closely, so next time you can do it" Carol nodded and he continued what he was doing, he looked at Daryl, "son, you can't be moving on this ankle, it only makes it worse. Now i'm going to check it over, then we will move you back on the couch, and this time DON'T move. No matter what, understand?" Daryl gave him a curt nod. When he was satisfied he looked at Daryl's ankle, after a while he lifted his head and reported the information learned, "you must have twisted it when you fell so another muscle tore and a ligament. The swelling was risen and blood came because of the large amount of movement and irration to the wound. Carol will need to ice and heat it for a while. Rick should be back soon with the supplies we need, for now, please don't do anything. Just rest and since your so stubborn, talk to Carol, she should keep you unbored...hopefully" Hershal got up and after a while Daryl was back on the couch. Hershal sighed, giving Carol the ice pack and walking off, yelling over his shoulder, "Carol, you will need to re-stitch his cheek, when he fell he must of ripped them. Thats why it smells of blood in here mostly"

Daryl growled, "smartass" he stared at Carol, she wouldn't look at him. Great.

Perfect. She not only had to re-stitch his cheek, ice and heat his ankle but Hershel had told him to talk to her to stop him getting bored, wasn't that what lead to the cause of his worse injuries anyway. Carol started icing his ankle first not wanting to look him the eyes. She placed the ice pack on his ankle and he winced, she began counting the time one...two...

She knew she'd have to stitch his cheek back up now, sighing she went over to the first aid kit taking out everything she would need. Lucky the needle was still threaded, all she had to do was take the torn sutures out then clean the cut and re-stitch it. If she was lucky she could avoid looking in his eyes by staring at his cheek as if completely focused on her work. She got through stitching his cheek without having to engage in conversation and avoiding his glances towards her pretending she didn't see them.

But when she was finished it was a lot more awkward because there was nothing to keep her hands or mind busy, she started fidgeting again. Still counting how long the ice pack was on. After a few minutes she was going crazy not doing anything so she took the ice pack off of his ankle placing it next to the first aid kit.

Daryl watched her while she tried to keep herself busy. He knew what she was doing, she was avoiding him. He didn't care why or that she was. He sighed as a awkward silence over took them. He fidgeted with his shirt buttons, not looking at her. He knew that would be what she wanted, she didn't want to make eye contact so he wasn't going to try to look at her. His ankle hurt though, a throbbing pulsing pain that reeks to the bone. He gritted his teeth, it looked ugly, his ankle. It looked like a mess of purple and blue and swelling and bruises with a big knot in the middle topped with a vicious sheer of pain. Yeah, this was hell, for him.

Eventually the silence was too much for Carol, she hated not talking to him it was only making everything more awkward if anything. She had already placed the ice bag onto his ankle, once more in silence, without looking at him and he hadn't looked at her either, it was horrible! Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut? She could tell he was in pain but he hadn't asked her for any meds probably not wanting to say anything to her on fear she would run away and cry again.

Carol kept her eyes fixed on the first aid kit as she spoke to him, "Can we please just forget the entire conversation from earlier and go back to normal?" She didn't turn around when she said it and she didn't give him enough time to answer before she started talking again "Would you like some pills to take for the pain? They're anti-inflammatory's so they should help, though they're not as strong as the ones Rick will be getting on the run." Hopefully he would find some on the run rather.

Daryl shrugged, why was this so hard for her? He had the same dreams about her, he knew he pushed her a little bit too much but he was only playing around. He went too far and he knew that, he shouldn't have and he felt bad for that. But the pain was worse, he felt dizzle a little now, his head hurt with a throbbing head-ache and his eyes would spin from time to time. His ears we're slightly ringing and his mouth was dry. The fuck? He groaned, he didn't feel good at all. He gave a small nod, hoping she saw it, he couldn't give her much more than that.

From the corner of her eye, Carol saw him nod ever so slightly. She wondered which question his nod was in response to but assumed he agreed with both or he would have spoken up.

She poured the pills into her hand and passed them to him, meeting his eyes for the first time. "I'll go get you some water" Carol walked over to the corner of the room where they were a few boxes of bottled water being kept, she grabbed one and walked back over to Daryl. "Here, drink it slowly." She took the lid off the bottle and handed it to him so he could take the pills.

Daryl did not look good at all, she could tell by looking at him that he must be in a lot of pain, hopefully the anti-inflammatory's would help make him feel better.

Daryl shakingly took the pills and downed them with the water. He gulped as pain struck his ankle, it was time for the icing and his wound was giving him hell. He lookd at Carol, she was thinking of something, "what ya thinkin' of?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look well." Carol had noticed he looked slightly paler than normal and like he was fighting just to keep his eyes open and focused. Maybe she should go get Hershel again, she replaced the ice on his ankle again, it didn't look like it was even helping anymore.

Daryl winced as the ice burned his swollen skin. He gritted his teeth and groaned, "'M al-alright" he managed to gasp our those two words as pain waved his body, sending a rapid shock of pure nerve hurt through his ankle.

Carol starred into his eyes raising her eyebrows, her expression asking the unspoken word 'really'. She'd noticed Daryl wince, groan and he was grinding his teeth together but he was still trying to convince her that he was fine. "Daryl"

Daryl shook his head, "M fi-fine" he looked into her eyes and tried to give her a smile but it turned into a frown and a grunt of pain as he tried to stay strong, convince her that he was ok.

"I know when you're lying Daryl!" Carol hoped Rick would get back for the run soon, maybe if they had the right supply's and equipment Daryl wouldn't be in so much pain. She knew no matter what he said he was in pain, he was just too damn stubborn for his own good. "If you're in pain then I should get Hershel."

Daryl shifted a little and looked up at her through his bangs, he needed a haircut, he sighed, "no. Ya heard Hershal. He said ya can do it ya self. So ya do it" he winced as he rasped the words out.

"Okay, let me have a look at it" Carol tried to remember how Hershel had checked Daryl's ankle. She had managed for the most part to repeat his actions in the same way but being more gentle not wanting to hurt Daryl unnecessarily. When she was finished she carefully and slowing placed the ice pack on his ankle one again. She prayed that Rick would be back soon, his ankle did not look good at all, swollen and bruised like it was.

He looked at her, his eyes curious as she put the ice pack back on, "well, what wrong with it?"

"Well it was just sprained really bad but when you tried to stand you put too much pressure on it, which caused it to swell even more. I think when you fell you hit it on the floor or something because there's more bruising and swelling higher up than before. And god knows what you've done to the muscles inside your foot, they're probably torn to shreds." Where the hell were the guys with the supply's, hopefully they brought some good pain killers with them, he was going to be in intense pain for days at least with his ankle the way it was. Carol remembered the time Ed pushed her done the stairs which ended up with her ankle being in a similar way along with a couple busted ribs and a broken wrist. It had been horrible but they had at least given her morphine in the hospital which made it a lot easier.

Daryl groaned, "well fuck this, damn buck" he looked at her and realised she was holding back a laugh, he narrowed his eyes, "ya think this funny?" he tried to seem angry, but a smirk was coming to his face. Shit. Pussy wiped, 'ey? He shook his head and sighed, "dammit"

Just then Rick, Maggie and Glenn came in. Rick smiled, "we found a boot for him and a pair of crutches. We also found some painkillers and...ibuprofen. We also found some syringes and first-add wrap" Maggie nodded, holding up the items she had, "we also found some more ice packs and Glenn found some cotton balls and scalpels just in cause we need them" Glenn grunted from behind her as they sat their finds on the table. Glenn and Maggie nodded and smiled before leaving but Rick looked from Daryl to Carol, "can you do this yourself or does Hershal need to come?"

Before Carol could answer, Daryl spoke up, "Carol can do it herself. I'd rather her do it anyways" he smirked as Carol glared at him before smiling to Rick. Rick nodded, "ok, call if you need anything" and with that he left them alone.

Carol continued to glare at him for another minute before sighing and getting up to look at the supplies they had picked up.

At least they had found some pain killers, then Daryl wouldn't be in too much pain anymore. She knew how to do it but it wasn't the same as Hershel doing it, he'd learnt this before the walkers took over where as Carol just learnt as she went along or when something needed to be learnt like when he'd taught her about helping with the birth of the baby by c-section.

Carol picked up the boot from the table. "I'm going to put the boot on now, it might hurt at first when I out it over your ankle because its so swollen."

Daryl nodded, grabbing the black long sock Hershal gave him, he put it on, awaiting her to put the boot on. He glared right back at her when she glared at him, "someone's angry" he grunted.

Carol started undoing the Velcro straps on the boot trying to make it as loose as possible to get it on his foot without knocking the ankle too much, she could adjust it to the correct size one it was on. "I am not angry Daryl" she smiled half heartily at him as if trying to prove her point.

Daryl shook his head, "what ya been worryin' 'bout then?" he knew that she knew what he was talking about and he could see she was avoiding it, so he sighed and pushed on as she adjusted the boot on his foot, "come on Carol, tell me. I ain't gonna do nothin'" he looked at his ankle, "I can't even grab ya like this" he gestured to his ankle. It was true, he couldn't run after her or touch her in this condition if she stayed arms length away, frankly he was harmless and it bugged the shit out of him.

"You said if I told you that you wouldn't move your ankle, then what did you go and do move your goddamn ankle. How hard is it to sit still and not move your foot, seriously?" She wasnt really angry just annoyed that he'd hurt himself and she felt like it was her fault for running off to her cell.

Carol finished putting the boot on and grabbed the pain killers the group had brought back looking through them. They'd grabbed paracetamol, ibuprofen and codeine. Codeine that would work, she handed Daryl the codeine tablets and the bottle of water. Hopefully they would ease the pain enough.

Daryl sighed, downing the medicine, "ya left, so I tried to follow. I ain't the sharpest knife in the case" he grunted, lying back with a sigh. He stared at her, she was beautiful, especially when she was pissed.

"Yeah, well next time wait for me to come back instead of completely messing up your ankle!" Carol huffed. She wasn't sure what to do now, she decided to just stay with him for a while she didn't want to leave incase he tried to follow her nod hurt himself again. When she looked over at him she noticed he was staring at her, "Who's staring at who now?" She chuckled.

Daryl grinned, two can play at that game, "I like yer eyes, I can't help it, fun to stare at" he smirked when she looked at him wide-eyed, taking aback by his remark. Time for some fun! He grunted, adding his reasons in, "and I didn' know ya was comin' back, so I tried to get to ya"

He liked her eyes, she couldn't help the smile from spreading across her face. She must have looked a mess after all that crying then running here in a panic to help him, yet he still liked her eyes. "I would have come back...eventually."

He scoffed, never lossing the eye contact they had going, "mmhmm. Why was ya cryin' then, huh?"

"I don't even know" truthfully it just seemed stupid now that she'd run off to cry, the conversation obviously hadn't bothered Daryl that much, it had just seemed like the thing to do at the time. "It's been a long day!"

"Hell yea it has. But did I make ya cry?" he looked at her, he could tell she was having a fight with herself, he needed her to tell the truth, so he knew if he did or not, "tell me the truth, I won't get mad Carol"

Did Daryl make her cry? Well not really but yeah. He asked her the questions that lead to her answering them and that lead to her crying. But she wasn't really crying because he asked her about the dreams, she was crying because she had answered and made herself feel embarrassed. "No Daryl, you didn't make me cry, not really. I think I made myself cry if that makes sense."

Daryl reached out and grabbed her wrist and made her look at him, really look at him, stare deep into his eyes and see what he saw and know what he felt. He cracked a smile at her as she searched his eyes for something. "Ya always cry 'bout things. Sad tears, angry tears, happy tears and now...embarressment tears"

Carol continued to stare deep into his eyes, she could get lost in those eyes so easily. When she saw him smile, she had to smile back, he rarely smiled but when he did it warmed her heart. "I am a woman, we cry, its just what we do"

He chuckled as she set his crutches to the right size, "this is gonna suck" he grunted, just then Hershal stuck his head in and smiled, "oh and Daryl you will need the boot for 4 months and well put you on crutches for two weeks but if you hurt it again your back on the crutches." he left, leaving a fuming Daryl for Carol to talk to, "dammit" he grunted, crossing his arms like a child.

"Don't worry Daryl, I am sure the 4 months will fly by" Carol couldn't help but laugh at how childish he looked sitting there with his arms crossed, pouting and his hair falling into his eyes. He looked so cute, she had to resist the urge to reach out and move the hair out of his eyes.

Daryl tried to blow the hair out of his face, but it wouldn't go, dammit, he needed a haircut bad. Cut it back where it was like at the quarry. He liked it then, he didn't have to worry about it getting in his face as he watched Carol work, he smirked at his own thoughts, yeah, he meant that. He sighed, "I ain't gonna be that good at huntin' like this though!"

"No, you shouldn't go hunting with you're ankle like that, you don't want to make it worse and be on crutches longer" Carol watched as Daryl attempted to get the hair out of his eyes by blowing at it, he needed a haircut badly. Maybe she could cut it for him to distract him from not being able to go out and hunt, "You need a haircut"

Daryl looked at her, his cheeks turning red, "mmhmm. Could ya maybe do it?" he asked, "I like it the way it was at the quarry. Not too short but short enough I can see without havin' hair trouble?" he looked away, bashful by his question.

"Sure. I'll cut it for you, but it's probably better if we do it in the cell so that we don't get hair all over the floor in here. Plus the scissors are in there." Carol thought his hair looked good short but she'd make sure to leave it long enough that she could still run her fingers through it, wait what...she needed to stop having these kind of thoughts about him. "Think you can walk up the stairs with the crutches?"

Daryl nodded, he loved the thought of her cutting his hair, her fingers running through the long strands as she cut it just right, he knew she knew exactly how he wanted it because she liked when his hair was short, she knew he did. What are these thoughts he's having? He extended his hand, silently asking her to help him sit up while his other hand pulled the crutches closer.

When Carol helped him, a jolt of electricity shot through him and his breath caught as he looked at her, she was looking back at him, had she felt that? He stumbled to get on the crutches, and after a while -with her help- he was on them and slowly making his way to the staircase. He handed her the crutches, lifting his bad foot. He held the railings as he hopped stair by stair up the staircase, Carol right behind him. He grunted with every jump and when he finally made it up, she gave him the crutches and he made his way to their cell where he sat on the lower bunk, her bunk. He had insisted taking the lower bunk so he could get to his crossbow faster but she told him their was nothing to fear when their is the cell door blocking any threats. After arguing, she got her way, as always while he pouted and avoided her for a while before giving in. Now his hair was going to get all over her bunk and the thought never struck him of how he's gonna possiably get up to his bunk to sleep. He groaned as she sat behind him, on her knees, legs spread out and gripping his thighs, his cock jumped in his pants and he cursed the traitor as she took the sissiors and drew in a breath, "ready?"

He nodded, "Mmm" he closed his eyes as she ran her hand through his hair, goose bumps apprearing as he tried to stay still but the growing lump in his jeans was thinking otherwise.

Only after Carol had sat down did she realise how intimate the position was but it was too late to move so she just started running her hands through his hair. It took a lot of her control to keep her breathing steady, she felt like her heart was beating a million times a minute.

She started cutting his hair with the scissors, going slowly trying to make it even. When she moved slightly to do the right side she looked down and saw his erection pushing against his pants, to stop herself from moaning she bit down on her bottom lip hard but that didn't stop her from blushing. Quickly she averted her gaze going back to trimming his hair.

When she'd finished up the right side running her fingers through it a couple more times before grabbing the small mirror she left on the side. She leaned over passing the mirror to Daryl, accidentally rubbing her chest against his back. "Is it short enough or do you want it shorter than that?"

He took the mirror, taking notice of the way her breasts brushed his back, he looked at himself. His hair looked just like it did at the quarry. Before he knew it, he was leaning back into her and smirking, "damn right perfect" he grunted, aware that her breath caught. He liked what his hair looked like but he missed the feel of her hairs running through his hair. He shook his head violently back and forth, getting the loose strands out as they fell to the ground. He sighed and looked at himself once again, he remembered the day he first saw her at the quarry. Yeah, he liked his hair like this.

Carol ran her hands through his hair one last time, not wanting to stop but knowing she didn't have an excuse anymore, picking the last imaginary strands out of his hair. She bagan to move around him and climb off the bunk, landing not so gracefully on her feet. Looking over his finished hair she smiled, it looked good he looked younger with his hair shorter. "Looks like your finally gonna get the bunk you wanted" Carol gave him a small smile, she wouldn't mind sleeping on the top bunk, in his bunk.

He grinnd, "knew I would" he grunted, but the thing is, the bunk smelled like her and it made him hard just sitting on it. But he already missed her touching him once she got up, he grabbed her wrist surprisingly, being soft though, and looked into her eyes, lying her hand on his head, silently asking her to run her hand through his hair again. His face was terriable red from his asking but he didn't back down.

When Daryl placed her hand in his hair her heart skipped a beat, she ran her fingers through his hair again, caressing each strand of hair. She stared straight back into his eyes, loving that he was letting her touch him like this. "I love your hair too, it's almost as good as your eyes" Carol whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He smirked, shivering as her hands ran through the shorter hair, but a good shiver, "which is better? My eyes or hair?"

"Hmm...That's a tough question. I think I am going to have to say, your arms" Carol chuckled, still running one hand through his hair but placing her right hand on his left bicep.

Daryl smirk widened, "so my arms are ya favorite part of me? huh?" the flirting had began and it wasn't that bad, hey, atleast Daryl was in control of it, for now.

"Maybe..." Carol smirked right back at him and winked, still twisting her fingers in his hair. She liked the flirting as long as it didn't become serious like it did earlier, after all she couldn't run to her cell anymore because he was there sitting on her bunk.

Daryl smiled, "why ya like 'em so much?" he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, surprised by his braveness, he smirked at her, "because of this?" he asked, innocently before letting her go so she could keep running her hands through his hair while he shivered with delight.

"I reckon that's part of the reason" She ran her right fingers up his arm, drawing random patterns and smiled when he shivered slightly, goosebumps forming where her fingers touched his skin.

"Part of the reason? Oh really? What's the main reason woman?" he asked, raising a eyebrow as she drew patterns on her arm she didn't even know, he shivered in pure delight again, her other hand still working his hair through and through. Why did this feel so good, her touch? It was intoxicating!

"Just look at them, all muscle and I love this tattoo. They're perfect!" Carol momentarily took her hand out of his hair, ignoring his groaning protests and pointed to the little devil on the underside of his right arm. Then returned to playing with his hair. It felt so good to touch him like this and she could smell him all around her, she really didn't understand how he managed to smell so good being covered in dirt and after hunting all morning.

Daryl chuckled, "I got the tattoo one night when I was drunk after bein' beat from my daddy. He told me I was like a devil, evil and hidious. So I got a tattoo of a devil" he smirked as her eyes widened, "I-I didn't know that, i'm so sorry" she stampered on the words as she tried to apologize but he waved her off, "it don' matter. I liked the tattoo anyways. If we could find tattoo supplies, I would use 'em. My job as a teen was a tattoo artist, until I had to quit and work for engineering" she was learning a lot about him and he didn't feel awkward or hesitant by telling her these things. He felt good, her fingers still constantly giving him delight as she stroked his new haircut. This was the life, maybe he should sprain something more often, if this is the cost for it.

"You know I always wanted to get a tattoo. In college me and my best friend even planned to go get them done together, booked the appointment for it and everything. But the night before I got crazy drunk and passed out in my room, so I overslept and missed the appointment." Carol still remembered how much she'd wanted to get one done, her and Emma both had. She liked to think her friend was still alive even though she knew it was unlikely, she hadn't even seen her years before the world ended, Ed didn't let her have friends, probably won't let her have a tattoo either, he called them tramp stamps.

"If we find the supplies could you do me one, in exchange for the haircut?" Carol asked, she'd regretted not getting one and there wasn't time to regret not doing things now that the world had effectively ended.

Daryl thought about it, drawing on her skin, it could be on her back of thigh, she would have to remove clothes for that stuff, he grinned at the thought, but looked at her and nodded, "deal, I wanted to get a new one on me as well. They remind ya, ya lived a day. Remind ya of a day of yer life that ya loved" he agreed to give her a tattoo, "i'll ask Rick if he can go on a run to a tattoo parlor, i'll write down what he needs" he took our a notepad and pencil he always had on a desk in their bunk, that Glenn gave them to write down things they needed for runs, everyone got a notepad and pencil for that reason, and they sharpened pencils with knifes, it worked well. He wrote down everything he needed and ripped the paper off, handing it to Carol, he gave her a half-smile, "give that to Rick and tell 'em to go on a run to a Tattoo Parlor with Glenn and Maggie...their was one in that small town called Westgate Duet"

Carol smiled, "thank you Daryl! This means a lot!" he watched as she put the paper in her back pocket.

"Nothin' at all woman. Doin' tattoos are relaxin'. And damn I don' have ta move my ankle to do so" he smirked at her and she grinned brightly.

"If doing tattoos is all you have to do to keep you busy for 4 months we'll both end up covered in tattoos!" Carol giggled at the mental image of both her and Daryl covered head to toe in tattoos.

She loved that he was comfortable sharing things about his past with her, like working in the tattoo shop. She wondered what it would have been like if she'd gone to the tattoo shop with Emma and if Daryl had been working there.

"Do you want me to tell Rick now or should I carry on playing with your hair?" She winked at him, putting her hands back onto his arm and in his hair before he could answer.

"Ya know ya can get a tattoo that takes 'bout weeks to finish, months maybe" he smirked at her, "ya can tell Rick then come back and play with my hair more. I like it" he snickered at her as she stepped out of the cell to talk to Rick. He looked at the scattered hair on the bed, even with his hair, the bed still smelled like her.

Still holding the mirror, he looked at himself again, the only think that would make him look better was having Carol by him side. He grinned at the thought, was he getting p-ussy wiped already? But she is only his friend? He sighed, anyways she wouldn't want him, no one would, with his hidden scars and broken body, if she ever saw it, she would recoil and leave him. If being friends was as far as he could get, he should be glad he gets this, even though he doesn't know how she can stand a piece-of-shit like him.

**-Holding On-**

Carol was in a great mood as she walked out of the cell to find Rick, what had started off as a really sh-it-ty day was turning into one of the best. She enjoyed spending the time with Daryl, it was better than cooking and cleaning for the fussy Woodbury people that always moaned anyway.

When she stepped out into the yard she searched for Rick, he must of been out here the cell block was pretty empty, most people choosing to be outside during the day. Maybe he was taking Judith for a walk, he'd really stepped up lately trying to spend more time with his kids and letting some of the others take on parts of the leadership role.

She spotted him standing with Hershel, Judith in his arms. "Rick" she called over getting his attention and began walking over to him. "Daryl, wanted to see if you could go on a run to a tattoo parlor, maybe take Glenn and Maggie with you if their up for it. He wrote a list of everything he needs." Carol handed him the list.

"Sure, we can head out tomorrow morning. Does he know where there's one near?" Rick asked. "Yep. He said there's one in Westgate Duet, it's a small town not too far from here. Glenn's been on a run there before."

"Alright, tell him we'll be heading out tomorrow." Rick took the list tucking it into his pocket careful not to shift the now sleeping Judith in his arms. "Okay. Thanks Rick." Carol waved goodbye, on her way back to go play with Daryl's hair some more. She chuckled to herself, the statement sounded funny, 'going to go play with Daryl's hair some more'. Playing with a Dixon's hair to their liking, it had her feel special.

**-Holding On-**

Daryl waited patiently, the day was going good and he could see a hop in her step when she left the cell, he just hoped for her back soon, he missed her fingers playing with his short hair. It felt good.

It was only once Carol reentered the cell that she heard the tell tale moans and groans of walkers. She turned away from Daryl facing the cell door as she did a walker stumbled forwards, walking into the cell. She went for her knife that she kept on her side at all times, it wasn't there, she'd taken it off when she sat down to cut Daryl's hair. Quickly she backed up towards the desk trying to grab her knife. Daryl was trying to reach his crossbow that was in the corner but he couldn't get to it while sitting on the bunk. In one quick move Carol got a hold of her knife and stabbed it though the walker's eye socket, watching it crumble to the ground.

Daryl cursed, "the fuck? Walkers? Dammit!" he was trying to get to his crossbow but it was no use, hopefully there was only one, but it didn't seem like it once he heard Rick and Glenn's shouts and the high pitch screams from Maggie and Beth and the chitter chatter of the woodbury and the shuffling feet and moaning of the walkers. It was all too much, everywhere, and all he could do was sit and wait. What if Carol got bit? Or hurt? He would forever blame himself for it, he couldn't let that happen. He grabbed Carol's wrist, making her look into his eyes. His eyes we're full of fear and worry, distress and pain as he thought of the possible things that could happen to the woman in front of him.

Carol tried to tell him everything would be fine, that she would be fine by the way she looked back at him but she didn't think it worked, she was too worried about him and his safety. She pulled herself from his grip to look out into the cell block there were three walkers killed including the one in their cell and another two still walking, looking for fresh meat. One was outside the cell next to theirs with its back turned on her, she quickly went up behind it stabbing it through the back of the head with her looked down to see the other walker being taken down by Karen.

"Karen! How'd the walkers get in here?" She called to her over the railing.

"I don't know, there's a lot more out in the yard. Come on" Karen signalled for Carol to follow her out into the yard, then ran out the doors.

She went back to the cell to see Daryl standing up with his crutches. She walked closer to him, "There were five here in the cell block and there's more in the yard. I am going to go help, you stay here and shut the cell door just incase."

Daryl looked at her, she turned to leave but he stopped her "Carol wait!" she turned, impatient to what he had to tell her, "he leaned forward and brushed his hand across her cheek, "stay safe, please" she nodded, "nine lives, remember?" he chuckled before she left. He watched her go and prayed nothing happened. Daryl Dixon actually prayed, prayed for Carol not to get hurt, their was only one person he ever prayed of before, and that was Merle. Merle was here now and ok, and he was praying for Carol Peletier to be ok. She shut the cell door when she left. For if something went wrong, whoever the fucker who did this, would die. He already was dead, but it would go slow and painful if Carol get's hurt. The thought of her getting hurt burning his heart ice cold, melting at the events possiable flashed in his mind. 'No, yer a Dixon. Stop worrin', ya taught 'er how ta fight. She gonna be fine, she will' he urged himself to stay calm. He sat back down on the bunk, wishing she was with him, playing with his hair and teasing him, how it was suppose to be.

* * *

**A/N:: Ok thats the LONGEST thing wrote so far for me. o.o Geez, we wrote a novel! haha...its only 14,235 words though, well thats a LOT in my opinion. I never wrote over 5,000 words in a chapter...record broken. NEW RECORD. woo. Ok, anyways, hope you like, we did our best and are very proud of this! DON'T BE RUDE TO US, WE DID GOOD, WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. :) Review please, my ranting is done. **

**Your long lost sister Dixon and her bestie Yazzy x (who rocks!) say good night...well for me its 11:54pm and for Yazzy...I think she's asleep already, haha. ;P GOOD NIGHT FOLK.**


End file.
